Tricks or Treats
by merrybeary
Summary: Halloween aboard a Cerberus ship cannot be ignored. Especially when that ship is the Normandy, and your commanding officer is named Shepard.


I realize this is late, but I was playing my character who romanced Thane, and since Halloween just happened, she demanded a story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A general order was sent out to all crew that Commander Shepard fully expected to see all hands on the crew deck and exactly 1800 hours on Earth calendar date October 31st.

The humans on board seemed excited, for the most part. Jack and Zaeed the obvious exceptions. The aliens on board however, didn't much understand it, but they weren't going to disobey an order from the Commander.

Thane realizes as he leaves the life support room, that he should have known his Earthborn Siha would have something up her sleeve for this kind of gathering of the crew.

As he rounds the corner, he is shocked to see all manner of creatures and aliens gathered on the deck. He catches eyes with Garrus as the turian slows near the end of the walk to the main battery. That he looks as confused as Thane feels gratifies the drell.

Garrus shrugs and looks around the room with bemusement written all over his face. Though thane doubts many of the humans can tell that's what it is. Suddenly however, there is a streak of blue light and a weak combination of flash and smoke grenade and a woman is standing atop the mess table. She lets out a wicked cackle, and Thane is gratified once again that while he stiffens in surprise; several of the crew gasp or scream in fright.

A quick glance around the room shows Thane that all the aliens are on edge, even Grunt.

The woman is dressed in long flowing skirts that billow around her in blacks and purples, a strange type of armor around her torso, seemingly tied to her with ribbons in blacks and silvers. Her chestnut hair is a tangled mass with beads and ribbons, and… are those animals in that nest of hair? Atop her head is a large pointed hat with netting and feathers. In one hand is a long wooden stick with some sort of bristles on the end, and her other hand is raised in a fist, it glows with blue light.

"Oh ye dogs of hell, gathered on this hallowed eve! Tonight ye will face the age old question!" thane instantly recognizes Shepard's voice, but since he has yet to see her face, he can hardly believe his ears. "Trick or Treat?" She asks dramatically as several bags painted with skeletal faces rise into the air and explode, showering the entire crew in smal projectiles wrapped in colorful paper.

More people scream, but this time in delight, as they try to catch the projectiles.

"Happy Halloween everyone! Gardner break out the food! EDI, the music! And anything wrapped in blue or in a blue bowl is dextro food, so be careful what you put in your mouth or you're in for a nasty trick!"

With that she hopped down from the table and turns, instantly orienting on where Thane is standing. Her face is covered in make up that makes her look simultaneously alluring and dangerous, and Thane admits privately that he's never been quite so attracted to Shepard as he is in this moment.

The way she moves toward him is filled with as much aggression as it is grace. He always thought she looked out of place in that dress Kasumi had gotten her, but now she very much looks like she's in her element.

When she reaches him, her free hand trails up his chest lightly to reach his face, her thumb running lightly over his lips. "Happy Halloween Thane." Her eyes are filled with a mischief Thane has yet to see up until this point in her.

"Siha…" He begins, but is cut off.

"Shh, tonight I'm just Marilyn, a witch intent on stealing something very valuable." She licks her lips lightly, staring intently at his chest.

"And what exactly is that, Marilyn." Thane asks, playing along with a raise of brow ridge,

"Your heart." She replies, looking up into the dark depths of his eyes.

He chuckles. "Difficult, I think, to steal something that is freely given." Thane says, capturing her hand and placing it over his heart. He can feel the race of her pulse under her skin, both their affections for each other are still new, exhilarating to find in one another. Exciting still more to show in front of others. "What is all this Marilyn?"

"An Earth holiday, millennia old. Halloween is the one night the dead may return and evil spirits can walk the earth freely. So we dress up to fool these evil spirits into leaving us alone; and revel in the company of friends and loved ones." Her voice takes on an almost mystical quality as she explains, though she can't hold onto it long. She laughs lightly. "It's also a major commercial holiday these days. Children travel from house to house trick or treating. Sometimes still if you don't give out a good treat, they would prank your house terribly. It was the one time in the year any of us kids in the gang got any candy. It's my favorite holiday."

Thane shakes his head in amusement. "I see. I wish I had known sooner. I would have dressed for the occasion."

"I think being the thrall of a witch is a plenty good enough costume. You just need your mark of holding." With that Shepard leans forward and kisses the corner of his mouth; leaving a bright red kiss mark on his face.

Smiling, Thane sets her stick aside and captures Shepard's other hand and kisses the inside of her wrist, inhaling her unique scent. "You have utterly bewitched me Siha." He says softly, his voice deep with emotion.

"Careful there, or my spell may back fire and it will be me enthralled by you." Her words are teasing, but her voice is sincere. "Come on, I splurged big time to get food from everyone's homes. Tell me if I actually managed to get something you like or not."

She tugs gently on her hands and leads him over to the food, intent on enjoying the night with him.


End file.
